World 7 (Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels)
World 7 is the seventh normal world that was first featured in the game Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, following World 6. It is set once again at nighttime, and is the last world set at nighttime. After the False Bowser in World 7-4 has been defeated, players will gain access to the final normal World, which is World 8. Level information World 7-1 As Mario begins the level, he encounters two pipes facing each other, with red Piranha Plants in each one. The wind starts to blow Mario after this point, when he finds a platform with two Koopa Troopas. The hero must jump to reach the other side of a long pit. Once in the other side, the hero is greeted by some Koopa Troopas, and Piranha Plants that come out of pipes, trying to stop Mario from advancing. After this, Mario finds a large pit, with water that he cannot swim in. Here, Mario encounters a Bill Blaster, a pipe with a Piranha Plant near a block containing a star, and some Cheep-Cheeps that jump out of the water, difficulting the progress. Mario also finds two Koopa Paratroopas ahead, which he must use to reach a tall pipe. This pipe takes Mario to an underground section, where he must come across several upside down pipes with red Piranha Plants, and coins. Mario eventually finds a pipe that takes him to a straight path where the wind starts to blow again. Mario encounters a Koopa Paratroopa, three Goombas, and six Koopas in this path, providing Mario points and an Extra Life if he uses a shell to defeat all these enemies. In the end of this straight path, Mario finds two Bill Blasters, on top of each other, and pipe with a Piranha Plant. The plumber must enter this pipe, which leads him to another underground section, filled with Brick Blocks and coins. The pipe at the end of this area takes Mario to a path, where he finds a Koopa Paratroopa, a Hammer Bro., a Buzzy Beetle, and a Bill Blaster. Mario finds the Flagpole ahead of these enemies, in the other side of a pit. Mario must slide it down to finish the level. World 7-2 When Mario begins the level, he must use a platform to cross a pit. While in the platform, he can hit a Question Block, revealing either a Super Mushroom or a Fire Flower, depending on the hero's current form. Mario finds two Koopa Paratroopas, and he can jump on them to reach a tall pipe. This pipe leads him to the underground, where he can collect some coins before exiting the area. When Mario encounters a straight path with a bouncing Koopa Paratroopa, he is attacked by a Lakitu, throwing Spiny Eggs at the hero. Fortunately, the Lakitu is flying low enough, so that Mario can defeat it. Other Lakitus appear after one of them is defeated, though. After this, he must use two blocks with Firebars on them to cross an abyss, and reach the other side, where he finds a Koopa Troopa. The next part involves Mario jumping on platforms and Koopa Paratroopas to reach the Flagpole. Once Mario slides it down, the level ends. World 7-3 The level begins with the wind blowing Mario in the direction of an abyss, but, luckily, Mario can use several green Springs scattered through the level to stay in the air in a while, advancing through the level. Sometimes, though, Mario has to wait and fall in a platform to use another spring, because he can't catch up for another spring. In his way through the level, Mario eventually finds some Piranha Plants coming out of pipes, Koopa Paratroopas, and a few Firebars. As Mario approaches the Flagpole, the hero has to jump on several small platforms containing Firebars. When Mario slide down the flagpole, he completes the level. World 7-4 This is the last level of World 7, a castle level. Mario begins near a Firebar, and, as usual, a pool of lava. However, Mario needs to carefully land on a small platform above the lava, as there's little space to jump. Mario must approach a Firebar, and use several platforms going from the top to the bottom of the screen to cross a large abyss. In the other side, Mario must make his way through the castle, avoiding Firebars, Koopa Troopas, and Buzzy Beetles, as well as pools of lava. When Mario reaches a large lava pool with Podoboos jumping in and out, the castle's False Bowser begins to shoot fireballs at the hero. When Mario reaches the False Bowser, he must defeat it by touching the Ax at the end of the bridge, which has a firebar in it, or with fireballs, revealing a Hammer Bro. By defeating this False Bowser, Mario rescues seven Mushroom Retainers, thus completing World 7, and heading to the next (and final) world. Gallery Level Maps SMBTLL World 7-1.png|World 7-1 SMBTLL World 7-2.png|World 7-2 SMBTLL World 7-3.png|World 7-3 SMBTLL World 7-4.png|World 7-4 Category:Worlds Category:Worlds in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Category:Plains-themed